The Eyes
by TheOriginalSnakeEyes
Summary: Pasts and presents collide with new good and bad.
1. Arrival and Forget Me

Disclaimer: I don't own much, not the least of which includes Love Hina, though I do own any and all original characters in this story.

Authors Note: Some of you (three people) are probably wondering what happened to my last story DR/Love Hina. Well the simple and correct solution to that the story died on the operating table, I just couldn't get it to work anymore and it was actually becoming a chore to write. Whenever that happens I know I have to cut a story loose, but hey this isn't about me, on with the story.

The Eyes

Chapter One: Arrival and Forget Me

She had always loved to live dangerously, a little on the edge and just a little blind to society's collective eye. But this time, this time, Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno knew she was in it up to her teeth.

"What's the problem babe?" asked the first man who as grace would have it was two heads taller than Kitsune and already quite drunk. Now the man was not completely unaware of the world around him and so was able to correctly deduce that his height and build were ideal for backing women into corners, bonus when he had some buddies to help him out.

"Yeah slut, you were the one who brought us all out here with sexy voice o yours! You gettin Catholic on us now? Huh?" asked a slightly shorter man whose sweat covered face made no effort to hide his intentions.

"Uh…well…I…" Kitsune began to mumble, trying to think of something, no, **anything**, to save her. Fast talking wouldn't work on this group of horny drunks, yelling would do jack as she was just outside of "a bar of questionable morals" and the police wouldn't do anything…actually one of the men in the group was a police officer so that option was out…

"Enough I didn't come here to chat bitch, I could have fucked the wife for that!" said the large man again as he literally forced himself on Kitsune, driving his alcohol reeking tongue down her protesting throat. Finding that pushing, kicking, pretty much any sort of physical opposition to this was useless due to her attackers sheer size, Kitsune tried her last resort…biting the mans tongue, hard, and praying that.

"Mmm…yeah…" that he didn't enjoy it, which sadly, he did. At this point, what with the adrenaline, pumping and the rank odor of the alley Kitsune could only silently scream in her head, for someone, **anyone**, to help her. Finding that no one was coming, she suddenly felt a punch in the stomach.

"You like the rough stuff huh slut?" the police officer said, running a hand over his balding head. Kitsune, having already felt a violation the likes of which she had never experienced (at least consciously) could only obey her fear.

"P-p-please, d-d-don't do this to me…" this caused an outburst of laughs from the assorted circle jerk that then all proceeded to beat down Kitsune. Images of everything she had done, along with who she had done it with, flashed through her head, finally she mentally screamed again, praying for some kind of divine intervention: she even promised to change everything about her if she could escape.

"Eh, this bitch ain't no fun, think we broke her?" asked the tallest guy again. The officer stifled a laugh as he lit up a cigarette.

"Let's fuck her and go, and let me go first, some of us have offices to run in the morning." The short yelled as he grabbed the prone and tearing Kitsune by the jaw.

"Alright, alright shorty, calm down. You get first, we'll uh…we'll watch." Kitsune was in too much pain to move and could only look at her assailant with her one open eye and mentally beg that he stop this now. The man as if sensing this, responded.

"Sorry honey, you brought this on yourself, acting like you do, leading us on, that's life, a whore's life. Your life s-s-s-kank." With that the man began to squeeze her jaw, very hard. Maybe it was out of sheer fear or just latent strength, Kitsune was able to break her head free from the grip and bite off the mans thumb. With a deafening scream of a John denied he stumbled back. And with her window of freedom effectively smashed open, Kitsune managed to sway herself to her feet and take off running, all the while mentally thanking the above that the two others had their hands "tied" so to speak and couldn't pursue her.

0000000000

Twisting, tumbling, screaming. Kitsune wasn't sure which she was doing anymore, and at this point she didn't really care. Having escaped her would be rapists; Kitsune had stayed the course along the string of alleyways crisscrossing along lower Shinjuku and had done all she had the energy to do. Collapsing on a mercifully cold and hard brick wall, she buried her head on her knees, silently sobbing. The one time she had decided to stay close to sober.

"Shit…I…I…really fucked up this time didn't I? Konno the Fox my ass." She mumbled into her shredded knee caps. Hearing a tumbling and a crash, she shot up and saw a dog run past. Taking a moment to steady her breath and reassure herself that the situation was passably okay, Kitsune began to think on how to get back to her car parked comfortably eight blocks to the south.

Breathing softly turned around, only to run into something hard, and familiar.

"Hey, you didn't give us our happy ending slut. That makes us-"

"Eh fuck the bitch, now I'm pissed!" the shorter guy yelled cutting off his taller companion as he lunged at Kitsune with a switch blade drawn. As quickly as he lunged though he was shot down…literally, as in with a gun, not just by Kitsune who was more than disagreeing with the situation.

"Hideki! What the fuck!?" the tall guy yelled as the short guy collapsed at his feet. Suddenly two lights blared, and the police car they emanated from just happened to belong to a certain "on the town" cop.

"Sasaki just shut it. More for us." Hideki leered not even trying to wipe the drool from his chin. Sasaki grinned in response and began to advance on Kitsune.

The fox, using whatever energy she had left, looked left, then right and then cursed. Apparently all the alleys coalesced into this one walled center, who woulda thunk?

"So Hideki, you want a leg or a wing?" Sasaki laughed as he popped down a pill for what Kitsune knew from experience wasn't for headaches. After a few seconds, Sasaki grew impatient and turned around, only to find Officer Hideki in a rather odd position given their situation. He was being held up, with a pistol to his head.

"H-h-hideki man, I thought you said we weren't followed!" Sasaki yelled out only to have his yell drowned out by the sound of a Desert Eagle fired at point contact range. Now, with two headless buddies, Sasaki did what any horny yet fearful person would do: run, and mentally promise his little buddy some bonding time later. So forward in his thinking was he that Sasaki didn't even register the gun toting figure as he ran past, a miscalculation on his part as the police car from earlier was promptly dropped on his head.

"…" Kitsune, being completely and utterly devoid of any thing resembling physical energy merely fell to her knees as the figure approached of the shadows. Expecting the worst, she flinched as he reached out to her head, only to be relieved as he began to gently clean her face with a handkerchief.

"Thank you…really thank you…you…I owe you so much." She said, her body returning from panic mode.

"It's alright, I kind of had to stop by." The figure stated his face coming into view. "No big deal." He added. Kitsune then shook her head.

"Are you kidding?! You saved me! That's a huge deal! I'll never forget yo-" Kitsune was cut off as everything went black.

"Actually, you just did." The sound of a mass being picked up and shoes scuffling on wet gravel were the only sounds heard then.

To Be Continued


	2. Odd Rain

Disclaimer: Don't own it; all I own are the rights to your soul…and a really bitchin mug.

Authors Notes: Been a while I guess, huh? Well here's the long in coming chapter two. As for the reasons of me not being here, well, just been tired as of late.

The Eyes

Chapter Two: Odd Rain

The rain was coming down, hard on the Shinjuku area of Tokyo, Japan. Down in torrents, down to wash away everything and keep those who enjoyed the warmth indoors. Traffic which of course was always a problem with big cities was now made hundreds of times worse with the addition of a little liquid. Though, to one who practiced the long underrated act of walking, traffic was...still a bitch as many people also had the bright idea to walk that day.

Despite having an umbrella like just about every other person on the side walk, this one discussed could not be more different. Besides not being Asian and being almost a head taller than everyone, this man was dressed in all white. Possibly a symbol of purity? Perhaps, as the suit had managed to stay spotlessly clean from the wet winds and mud splashes so characteristic of a rainy day. It was a suit, but a casual one, open chest revealing a black undershirt and necklace.

Making his way from the crowds to a secluded allay next to a flower shop, the man in white propped his umbrella in the crook of his arm. This allowed him to take out his "Desert Love" lighter and a nice cancer stick. With a flick and a shift, the white strip of death was between lips.

_"He's guilty of the highest crime a man can commit…" _one puff, smoke in the air. _"You have both sides pissed at you, **above **and **below**!" _two puffs, more smoke cascaded and co-mingling with the liquid in the air. _"You or not, something is about to happen. Something the books have been saying but most idiots in practice can't see." _Another puff, more smoke. Before he knew it, the man had burnt his cigarette down to a stub. Reaching into his inner breast pocket, he brought out another sin stick and torched it. _"The **above** is pissed because you've essentially called Him out and actually have the stones to back it…and the **below** is pissed because you stand to pull off what ol' reds' been trying to do for eons." _He kept smoking, kept puffing and kept breathing the smoked air into the equally smog filled air of Tokyo. Raising his left arm, the thoughtful smoker took a look at his watch, realized he was late, and stubbed his cigarette to keep moving.

With a hand and a press, the man was now safely under the umbrella again. Safe from the rain and safe to continue walking towards the tourist trap district on his mind.

0000000000

The atmosphere at Hinata House had been odd for the last few days. One would expect a sullen, somber, basically depressed mood as news of the houses resident party girl Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno being physically attacked spread but that was not the case.

"I'm telling you Motoko, I'm fine, you don't have to fret over me like that." The sake lover said with a sigh towards the younger swordswoman. Apparently the kendoist had been trying to convince Kitsune to let her be trained.

"…I simply feel you should know how to properly defend yourself Mitsune-San." Motoko stated, a little surprised that her offer had not only been turned down, but repeatedly turned down at that. Kitsune waved her off with a grin, odd as her face still had a few bandages on it.

"It's no big thing, I mean, I'm here and okay, right? I'll just be more careful next time that's all." Motoko, realizing that forcing her point of view down Kitsunes' throat would more than likely defeat the purpose of the training, acquiesced.

"If you say so Mitsune-San." Kitsune smiled at this and walked away towards the balcony with a slightly confused Motoko staring on. Motoko was far from being the only one confused however, Kitsunes' cheerful mood and aloof ness to her assault had caused a strange reaction in the house. At first, as was their nature, Narusegawa Naru and Motoko had wanted to storm the greater mass of Japan and castrate any and all creatures with the ability to pee standing up, but a giggle and a wave from Kitsune had stopped them.

_"Kitsune, how can you be taking this so well? You were violated by a bunch of disgusting sickos!"_

_"Yes, I must agree with Narusegawa-San, immediate action must be taken against any and all things mal-"Motoko and Narus' joint tirade was cut off (pardon the pun) by the victim._

_"I was saved by a man." This froze both Naru and Motoko, bringing cold rebuttal to their ignorance._

_"Wha! Who? Seta…Keitaro?" Kitsune looked at her best friend of many years with a 'are you serious?' look and then realized that Motoko had the same look._

_"No…not Keitaro or Seta. Another man, I just…don't really remember much."_

"What a lie, I don't remember anything at all." The fox girl mumbled to herself while propping her elbows up on the wood planks of the balcony. Wondering for a moment why everything had happened the way it did. Rather than do any life evaluating or anything like that she just wondered why everyone in the house was acting so weird, even if she was too, she hadn't even drunk **any** liquor in the past few days

_"I guess it is kind of off. To be so chipper like I am…after what happened…" _she thought to herself, though she could have sworn the thought was mumbled too. Kitsune thought for awhile, staring out into the rain and gray skies reflecting how the serene drumming of the drops matched the processes going on in her head at the moment. Thinking for a moment or two more, Kitsune was brought out of her head by the knocking of the main door.

On instinct, Kitsune walked a step, but then remembering her face was not exactly in a guest welcoming state, stopped to let someone else answer it. Moments turned to minutes, and Kitsune was about to sit down only to hear a scream. Forgetting her appearance, the fox ran towards the door, quickly being joined by the other residents. What they found was Naru standing in shock with a more sullen then usual Haruka standing behind a guest in a nice white suit.

"Naru, Haruka what's going on, who is this?" the landlord Keitaro asked, a bit put off by the fact he had been interrupted from one of the rare times he could actually clean some of the bathrooms.

"Th-th-this man wants to…want to…" Naru stuttered.

"Wants to what? Does Oni-Chan have another suitor, a male one now?" Kanako Urashima asked with a frustrated sigh, slightly missing the point.

"This man…wants to buy the Annex." Haruka said flatly, the rising anger evident in her monotone however. Realizing he now had more enemies than friends in this particular house right now, the man simply smirked from beneath white and black sunglasses.

"My name is Isaac Israel, nice to meet all of you."

To Be Continued

First off, I'm sorry for the severe lateness to this chapter. All I can really say is that school, along with work, along with my own frustrations kept me from posting. I'll do my best to be a little less sporadic with the updates from here on. Now, on to the reviews:

FomoriCompletion: Thank you for taking the time to read both this story and my last story. Also, thank you for your kind words about this one, but as for what you said about me ending the last story, let me put it this way: It was becoming a pain, a real mental push just to post new chapters to that story. Not really a good excuse I know, but I have a feeling you would not have liked the ending I would have given to a story I hated to write. On the plus side, there's a little reference to my past story with the new guys name.

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage: Hey, thanks for reading the story and thanks for the suggestion regarding Keitaro. If you keep reading, I have a feeling you'll like where take things in terms of the resident landlord.

Well folks, it's been a while but I am indeed back! Now, time for bed. I'll see you all when I see you.


	3. Laws that Bite

Disclaimer: See any chapter before this one.

Authors Notes: Been awhile, ne? Well, all my stories have been neglected a bit, all the usual, you understand. But…that blessed week of spring is quickly upon us so I'll be able to update a lot more frequently…for a little bit anyway. So, on with the show!

The Eyes

Chapter Three: Laws that Bite

"Mmm…this tea is positively sublime, Miss Shinobu was it?" Isaac Israel asked the now slightly reddened cook. For despite the ever thickening tension in the room caused by the mysterious visitor in the white suit Shinobu could not help but blush, not being able to take compliments very well.

"Y-y-yes, it's my own recipe…it's nothing…" Isaac narrowed his eyes a bit and raised his left hand, resting it on the top of the blue haired cooks head. This move caused a collective inaudible gasp to go through the assorted harem watching the man ruffle the girl's hair as if he belonged.

"Modest…so novel for this age." He said presumably to himself, though loud enough for everyone else to hear. Moving his hand from the now wide eyed as well as blushing girl, Isaac continued to sip his tea with quite a contented air about him. Finally not being able to take it anymore, Haruka was about to inquire about-

**"Who the hell do you think you are?"** Naru yelled out causing the house to shift a bit in the direction of her voice. All the tenants, while being quite used to Narus' characteristic outbursts at this point, were still a little surprised by the amount of malice behind that little question. Keitaro, as part of reflex, drew his hands to his face. Finding no massive impact sending him sky high, the landlord withdrew his hands and looked back.

"…mmm…I have a question myself…" Isaac said, showing his dark cobalt eyes. The tenants, though already in various levels of animosity towards the man, leaned forward a bit, to hear what he had to say. "Is this ginseng, chamomile, or a little hint of green I taste?" for one brief moment the heart beats of all but one in the room stopped. Naru, recovering first, momentarily forgot that this man was not only taller than her, older than her, and fully not knowing of any of her…traits…cocked her fist back and was about to let fly.

"I could, I mean, if you want, I could write down the recipe." Shinobu muttered, unknowingly stopping Naru from attacking. Speaking of which, Naru, caught mid punch, stumbled a bit and was steadied by Keitaro, who was promptly shoved.

"I'd be much obliged." Isaac said, a million watt smile gracing his face. Again, finally, Haruka stepped in.

"Enough with this, I'd like to assume you didn't come hear to annoy some teenage girls."

"You'd be surprised-"Isaac said, with no muttering, no mumbling, just out loud.

"Why. Are. You. Here." Haruka said, not asked. All the tenants then turned to the now standing guest.

"Why? Well, like I said. I want to buy the annex…and maybe if my wallet allows the dorms themselves…" having heard this before the assorted people weren't as visibly shocked, but deep within their individual psyches, each felt a bit violated. This man, this non Japanese…even non-Asian man all together has come in threatening to change their world. Of course, radical change like it always is is met with force.

"You…can't…can't buy the annex; it belongs to Keitaro…right?" Kitsune said, or rather asked to the air.

"Yes, Urashima is the current owner of this land. As it has belonged to the Urashima line for quite some time I understand." Motoko stated with the firmness that Kitsune lacked.

"This land belongs to my Oni-chan that is all." Kanako said, slinking her way a little closer to Keitaro as she said so.

"Yeah, the dor-"Sarah was cut off by the guest clearing his throat, rather loudly, and about seven times. Seeing that the room was now quiet, Isaac for a moment looked positively befuddled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just really clearing my throat. Damn rain, not well for colds huh?" the tension continued to grow, most, actually all of it directed towards the newcomer. "Mister Landlord…Urashima, right?" Isaac asked, bringing Keitaro and for the most part, the rest of those assembled out of their glares.

"Uh yeah, but you can just call me Keitaro-"

"Right then, Keitaro. Let me ask you, how much do you know about your family, I mean your ancestors?" Keitaro was about to answer but then stuttered a bit. Stroking his chin a bit as a sign he was searching his mind for some kind of answer to that, Keitaro then went from chin to head scratching as he sheepishly responded.

"Heh, I guess I don't really know that much…out side a few grand parents and…uh…aunts." Keitaro added the last part with slight apprehension, knowing his aunts sensitivity to age. Haruka though, was in no mood for the standard craziness that this man was so able and seemingly willing to destroy with his very presence.

"What the he…what are you getting at?" Haruka asked, minding her swearing for the presence of minors. Isaac then looked around at each of the tenants, and then around the house.

"I've done my research…my 'homework' as the way goes. As such, I found out some interesting things about this place and the family, ahem, "owning" it."

"Ara?" Mutsumi asked, not liking this sinking feeling in her gut, feeling in some part like being forcibly awoken from a pleasant dream.

"Your family Keitaro and I assume yours too…Mrs. Keitaros mother or something?" the room collectively gasped silently again, as Isaac was indeed directing that remark at Haruka, thought whether intentional or not, it was not certain. Though, a few were starting to have their suspicions. "Your family…while great warriors, healers…doctors and whatnot…were about the most ignorant bunch of backwoods hicks when it came to business and law this country has ever seen." Isaac gave his audience a few moments for this to sink in; meanwhile he jammed his hands into his white pant pockets.

"Bad at business and law…I don't get it." Su stated, feeling slightly bored and a little nervous at the looks each of her housemates was getting.

"That's a vague statement…if you're just…" Kanako began.

"The Urashima family merely took the land, they never actually claimed it. As such was the time, it was just assumed that whoever was on land on that time and could properly defend it was the rightful owner, logical eh? Buuuuuut, the thing is, laws were established soon after the next emperor came to power…little laws…little minute, insignificant laws that few Japanese even know about let alone actually care about regarding ownership of land and rent/tax paying."

"Wait wait wait-"Haruka said, her head beginning to ache. But Isaac went on.

"Being the honorable little so and so's they were, the Urashima clan paid their taxes and rent…but not regarding the small fee they had to actually pay as proof of actually owning the land. So I guess you could say that up until now the Urashima have been squatting on this land while paying some random money that everyone else construed as rent. Funny thing, in a weird little technicality, I found the bank actually foreclosed on this place in the seventies, it's just no one sent the memo out!"

"W-wait, why not just pay the original fee for ownership or whatever it is now?" Keitaro asked, not liking having the legal rug pulled out from under him, his own understanding of law being below basic at best. Everyone, including Isaac, looked at Keitaro, and then at Isaac in looks that were equal parts of hope and smug relief. Then, the audacious guest took it up a notch as the saying goes with a snickering that quickly exploded into near hysterics.

"Are…you…are you…**are you serious!**" Isaac asked between bursts of laughter. The others found nothing funny, but agreed that with law, especially ownership law being the way it was, a solution like that was a pipe dream at best.

"That fee was small…keyword: was. Over time interest accumulates…prices go up and down with the stock market…laws change pertaining to that one…so…"

"How much is it now, I bet the dork can use some of his inheritance to pay it off." Sarah said in mock pride, trusting in Keitaros dumb luck to save the day. But today, only half of "dumb luck" would apply.

"My dear little girl…hey you're American too, what the heck you are doing here…anyway, the fee was in the tens of millions." For the third time, the room gasped, even Haruka this time.

"How could, how could it be so high…and so…" Keitaro began.

"…so overlooked." Kanako finished, feeling the floor give out slightly.

"Yeah, that is kind of funny isn't it? But I guess its understandable considering the rest of the country was actually paying taxes and giving half a damn towards the laws rather than playing grab ass in the hot springs and making teen drama promises." Isaac said, his cobalt eyes glinting a bit. The group, especially the two (legally three) of the Urashima family reeled.

It all felt like a giant black weight of real had fallen on them in oddly enough the form of a man in white.

"Wait…no…we can still…we can still pay the money, right?" Mutsumi asked, despite her ditzy nature, she knew the ludicrousness of the question, but this was Hinata House, right? The place where miracles happened? Where if you only believed…angels would guide you to love?

"Yeah, we can still do it…we can, I know we can!" Naru said, her voice stuttering a bit from the disbelief.

"Of course…of course we can! I'll use whatever money my grandma was going to leave me, maybe get a couple of side jobs-"Keitaro said.

"Yep Yep! Su likes this place, so maybe I can get a little loansy whoansy from home! And I can sell my inventions and-"

"My daddy and I can-"Sarah.

"Maybe I'll get a…yech…job…"

"My family in Kyoto…perhaps…" this went on and on, about how the mixed and meshed 'family' could actually conceivably pay the massive debt presented to them, clearly reality and its laws put forth by men were still playthings to them. Clearing his throat, once this time and at moderate noise level, Isaac waited until it was silent again and spoke.

"You can't pay the debt, because there is no debt to pay anymore. I paid it, hence all ownership of the land was immediately transferred to…or should I say given to…me." Reality had forced its way through and it had no intention of backing down yet.

"You paid it…all of it?" Haruka muttered in what she would never admit as awe.

"Oh yes, unless that went over your heads I do have quite some money in the banks…a bakers dozen mil here and there ain't no big deal." Isaac smiled again, sitting back down on the couch and taking in the look and feel of his new home. Looking from his seat to the mostly female group staring shock and daggers at him, Isaac asked in all honesty.

"Yes, what is it?" if this were almost any situation but the present one, his question might have been considered funny, but now.

"What's going to happen to this place, to us I mean. I suppose you're the landlord now and-"Kitsune began. Isaac nodded slowly and wagged his finger.

"Oh no no no. While I intend on keeping the building structurally the same for the time being, I have no intention whatsoever of maintaining this "hot springs hotels" image and business it was going for up until now."

"Then…what the hells going to happen to us?" Naru asked, feeling angry and somewhat violated that her bubble, her rainbow kaleidoscopic bubble of eternal summer called Hinata had been raped, breached and destroyed by this outsider. Isaac got up again and walked the length of the room towards Shinobu, standing next to her, he responded.

"With the exception of Miss Shinobu here, whom I will ask to hire as a personal cook assuming she gets her parents or guardians permission of course…and the assorted Urashimas whom the law states I have to give room and board until they find a suitable place of residence…the rest of you are…lack for a better term…evicted, effective tomorrow at six a.m."

0000000000

Somewhere else entirely, a life and a seeming universe away, in a land, the land used as a promise to all those who crave it.

"He's found his staging ground…damn it all, his arrogance seems to be _growing_." Stated one, looking down through the ivory.

"Doesn't matter, be it from there or anywhere, it's in motion and we're being pulled towards something…inevitable."

"Methods or not…I'll kill him."

To Be Continued

Authors Notes: A little slow, I understand but this was more of a filler chapter to establish Isaac in the LH universe. From here on, the story gets weird and lots o action, buckets of it even…and angst and love and all the good stuff. Now, to the reviews:

FomoriCompletion: Thank you for your review. It makes me feel accomplished when someone says they like my style or any of my stories, like through some act of accident I'm doing something right, heh. It's great to hear (read) from you again, and I hope the promise of the story held to this chapter, and don't worry about this becoming a chore to write, I plan on taking this story far and away, see you!

Prince of Dragons: Thank you kindly for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you liked the promise from the first one, I can say with no doubt you'll like where it goes from here.

Man, I'm beat. Luckily tonight I have nothing else to do, so, time to pass out; I'll see you all whenever I see you.


End file.
